


But He's So Adorable

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora is friends with loki, Happy Ending, I'll add the link to the prompt as soon as I find it again, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Pt 2, Tipsy!Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush, Wine loving Loki, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yeah I just ignore that this movie isn't out yet, drinking buddy Amora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Amora is pissed at Loki and plays, as payback, a recording of him, gushing about how great and awesome Tony is, in New York, where everybody can see it. And there is no chance that Tony hasn't seen this video.





	But He's So Adorable

 

_“But he is so adooooorable, Amora,”_ _Loki gushes and a blush rises on his cheeks. He hiccups. “And he is good at flyting and…” Loki waves with his hand in the air, looking like an idiot. “It's the best thing, every time on the battlefield,” Loki brabbles on and nods. “The banter. Is that actually considered flirting, here, on Midgard? I mean, on Asgard it would be seen as such but this is not Asgard, is it?”_

_A female giggling is heard._

_“Guess you have to find out, Loki.”_

 

Loki stares disbelievingly at the screen.

This cannot be true.

He blinks. But the video is still playing.

 

_“Sometimes I really, really want to pet his goatee and his hair.” Loki rambles with a smile on his face. The blush is getting stronger._

_“Why this?” the female voice asks amused._

_“Beard burn,” Loki replies and takes a sip from his wine glass. “Wonderful feeling. Miss it. Want it.” He draws his eyebrows together._

_“No, that does not sound right.” He frowns harder._

_“I want him. Yes. Sounds good. Almost perfect.” He looks up from his glass._

_“Amora. I want Tony Stark.” He smiles and the eyes beam. “He is a fascinating mortal, is he not?”_

_“Oh, Loki. You are so adorable when you are drunk,” Amora giggles._

_“But he is way more adorable than I am,” Loki replies._

“Amora!” Loki hisses enraged.

He stands in front of a TV shop, where these things are displayed and are _on_. With volume and everything. The video continues playing. And Loki feels like spitting fire and releasing ice daggers right here, right now.

What does he care that he is here on probation?

 

After the whole Thanos debacle, which he survived – Thor never really learns does he – and helping the Avengers out with defeating the great plum (the pleasure at seeing Thanos being ripped apart, balsam for his soul, really) he was granted probationary pardon on Midgard if he helped out the heroes' team from time to time. Which he gladly did. He actually liked fighting some villains and he got to spend time with Stark but –

 

_“This suit of his, it is a masterpiece. Aesthetic, really. Magical. I'd say.” Loki grins wide. “He's such a genius, Amora. A shame he is a mortal. I mean, what would this brilliant mind possible procure up when he has all the time in the universe?” He sighs dreamingly._

_“You're drooling.”_

_“Yes,” Loki nods earnestly. “So much genius and intellect, Amora. Let me drool. Not many can make me do so.”_

_“You really have a crush on this guy, don't you.”_

_“It is not my fault that he is so amazing and gorgeous.”_

Loki steps back. Right into a person. He turns around. There's a whole crowd by now. He feels caged. He tries to get out of the crowd, he needs to get … away. This is no good.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have Amora mocked for her never ending crush on Thor. He really ought to stop doing that. Thing is, Loki enjoys riling Amora up and he kind of wants to help her. She'll never have a chance with Thor. Thor is busy with his lovers, Valkyrie and Bruce. Both equally strong and fascinating people that really balance each other and also, more important, Thor out. The thinker and scientist and the warrior, who gives his brother more confidence and courage in everything in his life.

 

And she mocked him first for his crush on Stark. That he'll never have a chance if he doesn’t do something. But Loki was happy with being a … friend or something similar to that to Stark. Yeah, not ideal but he'd take what he gets.

 

 

His phone vibrates.

“ _Payback._ ” The message says from Amora.

Fuck. He runs a hand over his face.

He has a hunch that this video of him inebriated is everywhere available to see.

No chance that Stark hasn't seen it. If not he, then the young Spiderling will show it to him.

 

Loki is no coward.

But he has better things to do than to be rejected, or to be ridiculed for his crush on Stark by Stark and/or his teammates.

 

He sits down on a bench nearby.

What is he doing?

 

He is an over one-thousand-year-old being and he's having a _midlife_ crisis right now? Maybe he should face Stark and apologize. Or explain where that video come from. Or that he just rambled randomly because he was drunk on wine from Vanaheim?

Surely Stark will believe that.

 

No way. _He's going to laugh at you, Loki_ , he thinks and loathing wells up in him. He can't just go and ask his brother what he should expect, can he? It's been at least two centuries since he asked his brother last for some advice.

 

 

His phone rings and the screen lights up with Stark's name.

Can he get away with not answering the call because he was being busy with doing … magical stuff? Or being on the toilet? He forgot where he put his phone? He wasn't on Earth when he tried to reach him?  
Yes, he saw the call but he couldn't answer because he was frozen because of shock and panicking on a bench in New York?

 

He continues to stare at the screen. The call ends.

Loki breathes out, relieved. 

Then Stark calls him again.

Such a stubborn mortal.

 

He still does not answer the call.

 

“You know, answering the call would be fantastic,” someone familiar says, right next to him. Loki peers at the man to his left.

It is Stark. Of course, it is him. Who else would it be?

 

“But since you so helpfully left on your location service, I'll forgive you.” Stark says grinning. “Really, finding you was a piece of cake.”

“Stark,” he croaks, embarrassed.

“Loki,” he grins. “I think you earned the right to call me Tony, after seeing this _adorable_ video of yours.”

 

He is going to die of embarrassment.

“I had no idea that you'd fancy me that much,” Tony continues, grinning and leans slightly forward.

“You weren't supposed to know?” Loki replies quietly.

“Oh, Bambi,” Tony sighs and looks at him, with a smile on his face.

Loki doesn’t say anything, embarrassed as he is.

 

“You know, I actually hoped that this bantering was flirting on your part,” Tony eventually says. “I couldn’t really say, and Natasha wouldn’t tell me, because _I deserve to suffer_ because I made Pepper crazy with me obsessing over you and not getting stuff done for the company.” He sighs. “Natasha is really unbearable if she doesn't get sex, did you know that? And Pepper gets cranky and wants to throw pens at me.”

A smile forms on his face. “They are so _adorable_ and perfect for each other; don’t you think so too?”

 

Loki groans. “Just tell me that you're not interested, Stark-“

“Didn't I just say, that you can call me Tony?” Tony interrupts.

“-Tony. I mean I get it. With me being a former enemy of yours and wanted to throw you out of your own window. Just tell me, okay? I'll survive.”

 

“But who said that I am not interested?”

 

“What?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Told you. I hoped that it was flirting from your side, but I couldn’t tell, because you do the same with Nat, and Valkyrie. Although never in that extent. Your brother obviously didn’t want to tell me, he just grinned and clapped me on the shoulder and laughed his ass off. So, can you imagine how relieved and _giddy_ I was when Friday suddenly showed me a video of you being drunk and talking about me?”

 

“…No?”

Tony snorts. “And here I thought I had complexes and insecurities like no one else has. Seems like you're beating me to it, Reindeer.”

He breathes in. “Look, Loki, I _am_ interested in you, have been for a while now. I just didn’t know how to approach you because I wasn’t interested in scaring you off, so I –“

“Would you go with me on a date?” Loki interrupts him, suddenly, with a new rush of confidence after hearing Tony.

 

Tony blinks. Taken aback. Suddenly.

 

“I… yes.”

 

“Great,” Loki says relieved and breathes out for the first time in a while.

“When?” Tony asks amused.

Loki shrugs, smiling with butterflies in his stomach. “This evening?”

 

“Sounds great,” Tony replies. “Around seven?”

Loki nods, stands up and offers Tony his hands to pull him up. Grinning, Tony lets him.

 

“I am looking forward to today's evening.” Loki presses a kiss on Tony's right hand.

“Charmer,” Tony smiles.

Loki winks. “Only for you.”

 

Tony laughs delighted. And Loki feels like when they defeated Thanos.

 

Free and full of life, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt, did a screenshot of it, and wrote it in one go. I think I earned myself a lunch now ;D


End file.
